Por siempre y para siempre
by Fiala26
Summary: Un momento muy especial en la vida de Hermione y Ron... Es mi primer intento de fic, tengan piedad jejeje


**POR SIEMPRE Y PARA SIEMPRE**

Ellos ya llevaban 4 años de novios… Todo había comenzado en la batalla que tantas vidas inocentes se había llevado; sin embargo y a pesar del profundo dolor que sentían, ellos se habían encontrado el uno al otro finalmente. A partir de ese momento compartieron muchísimas cosas, desde superar el gran dolor que sentían, sus posteriores alegrías, tristezas, risas y por supuesto siguieron con sus habituales peleas; y con esto habían comprobado que estaban destinados a ser el uno para el otro.

Y después de esos años aquí estaban Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger, disfrutando de uno de los momentos libres que tenían.

Ron: ¡Hola amor!, hasta que por fin pudiste darme un momento en tu apretada agenda – le dijo sentido – últimamente no me has tomado mucho en cuenta.-

Hermione: Lo sé, amor, pero comprende he estado muy ocupada en el ministerio; pero prometo que todo ese tiempo será compensado con creces – le dijo pícaramente.

Ron: Eso espero, eh.

Últimamente Ron no se había sentido contento con el poco tiempo que su novia le dedicaba, y a pesar que entendía que ella se encontraba ocupada, él siempre estaba buscando la forma de poder distraerla y pasar más tiempo los dos. Era por esto que ya llevaba un tiempo pensando en una manera de estar juntos siempre y a todas horas, y así compartir mucho más de lo que compartían ahora; ¡él había pensado en pedirle matrimonio! Sabía de la gran responsabilidad que sería, pero estaba convencido de que mientras estuvieran juntos, ellos podrían superarlo y crecer juntos.

Ron se encontraba nervioso, quería que todo saliera perfecto. Por lo que le pidió ayuda a Harry. A él fue a quien le contó lo que pensaba hacer, había preferido únicamente contárselo a Harry, porque de haberlo hecho a más personas la sorpresa podría haber quedado descubierta por Hermione.

Lo primero que hicieron los amigos fue dedicarse a buscar el anillo de compromiso perfecto para Hermione. Visitaron todas y cada una de las tiendas en el callejón Diagon, sin embargo Ron no se decidía. No lograba encontrar el anillo perfecto.

Harry: ¡Ron, por favor, llevamos recorridas chorrocientas joyerías y tú no eres capaz de encontrar un anillo a tú gusto! Estoy cansado.-

Ron: Lo siento, Harry. Pero este anillo debe ser ideal, y no busco uno únicamente a mi gusto, debe ser algo que piense sea del gusto tanto de Hermione como mío; a final de cuentas ella es la que lo va a usar, jajaja.-

Harry: En eso tienes razón, pero puedo asegurarte que para ella algo que te guste a ti estará perfecto; además también cuenta mucho lo que le digas. Tiene que ser tan especial, que cada vez que ella vea el anillo pueda recordar todo lo que le dijiste y estar completamente segura de que la amas.-

Ron: Bueno, bueno estoy de acuerdo… pero igualmente necesito un bonito anillo.-

Harry: OK, entonces sigamos en su búsqueda. Debe haber alguno que te guste en algún lugar.-

Y así lo hicieron, Harry simple y sencillamente ya no podía más, sus pies ya no le respondían; y fue entonces cuando lo lograron. Ron apenas lo vio, supo que ese era el ANILLO, pudo verse perfectamente en el momento de proponerle matrimonio a Hermione. Era un anillo hermoso, con un diamante central con un corte romboidal, era muy estilo "Hermione" por así decirlo. Para terminar de hacerlo más especial, pidió que grabaran las iniciales de ambos junto con la fecha del compromiso. El elemento más importante estaba listo, ahora solo faltaba aderezarlo preparando una cita muy especial.

Pasaron los días, Ron ya lo tenía todo listo. Había planeado todo estando seguro que Hermione podría zafarse de sus numerosas ocupaciones y disfrutar del momento junto con él. Obviamente, ella no sabía nada de lo que le esperaba.

Esa noche, Hermione se encontraba preparándose para su cita con Ron. Estaba muy nerviosa y no tenía idea de porque. Le intrigaba muchísimo el comportamiento de Ron en estos últimos días, había insistido en que ese día tenía que estar completamente desocupada y apenas si le había visto el polvo. Además, le había dicho que esa noche debía verse hermosísima, al menos más de lo que siempre se veía había dicho él, porque la cita que tenían era sumamente especial.

Así que la hora llegó, Ron se encontraba esa noche sumamente nervioso. A pesar de la seguridad que sentía de que Hermione lo aceptara, no podía evitar pensar en que lo peor podría ocurrir: y eso era que ella le dijera ¡No! Sin embargo Harry le decía que eso sería imposible.

Harry: Ron, no digas tonterías, estoy completamente seguro de que te dirá que si, de eso no debes tener dudas, ella te ama.-

Ron: Lo sé Harry, pero me da miedo… Después de todo, quizás es un poco apresurado lo que estoy haciendo.-

Harry: No lo creo. Ustedes ya llevan algunos años de relación, eso sin contar su relación amor-odio que llevaron en el colegio jajaja.-

Ron: ¡No es gracioso!... Sólo espero que tengas razón.-

Harry: ¡Claro que la tengo! Ustedes son el uno para el otro y ya veras que hoy darán un gran paso para fortalecer su relación.-

Así fue como el manojo de nervios en que Ron estaba convertido se presento puntual en casa de Hermione. Había quedado pasar por ella a su casa a las 8 pm. Tocó el timbre e intento tranquilizarse, asegurando llevar consigo el anillo de compromiso que tanto trabajo le había costado encontrar.

Abrieron la puerta y fue Hermione quien lo hizo. Ron simplemente se quedó embobado mirando a su novia, no pudo ni articular un simple "Buenas noches". Se veía espectacular y muy adecuada para la ocasión. Él tampoco se quedaba atrás.

Hermione: ¡Amor! Por fin llegaste, estaba ansiosa por verte. Yo sé que últimamente he estado distante, pero prometo que hoy seré solamente tuya.-

Ron: No te preocupes, yo lo entiendo. Aunque no te creas que me agrada mucho eh, pero yo te apoyo en lo que hagas… Pero hoy eso no importa, lo importante es estar juntos esta noche y disfrutarla al máximo. ¡Así que, andando!-

La tomó de la mano, y se encaminaron a la que sería una de las noches más felices y especiales de sus vidas.

Ron había optado por la aparición para llegar al lugar. Había escogido un lugar apartado en el bosque de Dean, quería asegurarse que sólo estarían ellos dos por lo que tomó todas las medidas necesarias. A Hermione le extrañó el lugar a la que la había llevado Ron, pero eso fue solamente un instante, porque apenas comenzó a divisar la sorpresa que le había preparado, quedó maravillada.

Ron: ¡Sorpresa!-

En el centro de un claro del bosque, había una mesa para dos perfectamente adornada, y alrededor y alumbrando el lugar, había cientos de velas flotando. Por otro lado, había un violín encantado que tocaba melodías muy hermosas. Con todo esto, el lugar no podía ser mejor para lo que Ron pretendía hacer.

Hermione: Ron, ¡esto es precioso!, ¿tú lo preparaste para mí?-

Ron: ¡Claro que sí!, quería que hoy fuera un día muy especial y que lo recordaras siempre.-

Hermione: ¡Oh Ron, muchas gracias… Es maravilloso!-

Ron: ¡Que bueno que te agrado!... Pero ahora, Srita ¿me permitiría su brazo para conducirla a su asiento?-

Hermione: ¡Claro que si caballero!-

La cena transcurrió maravillosamente, platicaban de todo un poco desde temas totalmente triviales hasta la feliz que se sentían de estar juntos. Recordaron tantos momentos vividos y los peligros en los que llegaron a encontrarse, que eso los hacía valorar muchísimo más lo que tenían ahora. Los dos estaban de lo más relajados, sin embargo Ron estaba ansioso por hacer lo que había planeado por tanto tiempo, así que mientras ocurrió una pausa en la conversación, se armó de valor adoptó una actitud seria y comenzó:

Ron: Hermione, quiero decirte que estos años que hemos pasado juntos han sido los mejores de mi vida. Jamás había compartido con nadie tanto como lo he hecho contigo. Quiero que sepas que desde siempre sentí una gran atracción por ti, sin embargo por causas de mi carácter, no era capaz de aceptarlo; y esta atracción se fue convirtiendo con el tiempo en un gran amor. Que es el gran amor que siento por ti. Tú me haces feliz, como nunca imaginé serlo, sacas de lo mejor de mí y yo intento ser cada día mejor por ti.-

Ron hizo una pausa. Pudo observar que Hermione le observaba con una mezcla de asombro, alegría pero sobretodo de amor. Lo cual lo inspiró a seguir, antes de que ella pudiera decir algo.

Ron: Sé que muy pocas veces lo he dicho, pero eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida; yo no imagino mi vida junto a otra persona, yo quiero que tú seas mi futuro. Quiero que estemos juntos siempre, que afrontemos nuestras vidas juntos, que maduremos juntos… bueno tendré que madurar yo, porque tú ya lo eres, jeje…-

Este comentario arrancó una sonrisa de la castaña.

Ron: Somos opuestos en muchas cosas, pero creo que es eso lo que hace que seamos tan perfectos el uno para el otro, es decir, nuestras diferencias hacen que seamos completamente perfectos… Es por esto y por todo lo feliz que me haces, que si me aceptas pasaré mi vida intentando hacerte feliz a ti… ¡Te amo! Y tengo una pregunta que hacerte: Hermione, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?-

La joven ya tenía para estos momentos, los ojos totalmente inundados en lágrimas, si bien era algo que deseaba, la tomó totalmente por sorpresa.

Ron vio una sombra de duda en los ojos de Hermione y junto con la falta de una respuesta, pensó que todo estaba perdido y que ella no lo aceptaría… Intento decir algo, pero ella viendo la cara de decepción de su novio se apresuró y habló:

Hermione: Esto me toma por sorpresa, sin embargo es algo que yo venía deseando y deseo desde hace mucho tiempo. No puedo esperar a compartir mi vida contigo y formar nuestra familia. Siento que tú eres mi complemento perfecto y que juntos seremos muy felices. Yo también Te amo como no tienes una idea y en estos años que hemos compartido no he hecho más que darme cuenta que eres el amor de mi vida y que quiero estar lo que me quede de vida contigo… por lo que mi respuesta es… ¡SI! ¡Si quiero casarme contigo, Ron!-

El rostro de Ron se iluminó ante tal respuesta, era lo que había estado soñando desde el momento en que decidió pedirle matrimonio y por fin se había realizado. Acercó su cara a la de ella y se fundieron en un beso y un abrazo que sellaba el compromiso que tenían con el otro. No había dos personas más felices en este momento.

Fue en ese momento, cuando Ron sacó una pequeña cajita y le mostró el anillo que había comprado para ella. Hermione lo observó maravillada y feliz.

Ron: ¿Te gusta?-

Hermione: ¡Ron, es precioso! ¡Me encanta!-

Ron suspiró aliviado.

Ron: Temía no encontrar el anillo correcto, pero en cuanto vi este supo que era el ideal…-

Hermione observó atentamente el anillo y pudo ver las iniciales de ambos y la fecha de su compromiso, sin duda era el toque que faltaba para que terminara de ser completamente hermoso.

Hermione: Si, es perfecto.-

Ante este comentario, Ron tomó suavemente la mano de Hermione y colocó el anillo en su dedo. Sin duda, se veía perfecto. Se acercó nuevamente a ella y la besó con todo el amor y la pasión que sólo ella provocaba en él; ella correspondió de igual manera.

Ron: ¡Con esto ya no te me escapas, eh! – bromeó.

Hermione: Jeje, ni que estuviera loca.-

Ron: Entonces, ya es una promesa y un compromiso, ¿estarás conmigo por siempre?-

Hermione: Por siempre y para siempre.-

Ron: Te amo, preciosa.-

Hermione: Y yo a ti, mi amor.-

Se fundieron en un nuevo beso, con lo que se sentaban las bases para su futura vida de casados.

FIN


End file.
